


Rose Blue

by BiaZoeEl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Cafe Gun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rose Blue, Sad with a Happy Ending, thats why Dong was not on the MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: JiU is trapped in her nightmare; alone, without her friends and her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Suayeon - Relationship, jiyoo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Rose Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys. I translated my own fic to english so keep in mind: english is not my first language, I'm sorry for any silly mistake...  
> I had this idea after seeing a gif that was like a continuation of the girls' MV R.o.S.E Blue. So, for you to understand the story better watch the clip R.o.S.E Blue.  
> I couldn’t find much about the game so I made some things for the story to make sense  
> Gif’s link (https://twitter.com/kyjwipida/status/1328563798928715777?s=20)

With the girls running around her, in that place that looked like paradise, looking at the sun, JiU remembered.

Now she remembered everything or almost everything.

JiU remembered the pain of shooting the five people she loved most in the world. The pain she felt when they looked at Jiu as if she were a complete stranger. It was horrible, her heart ached like never before, but the worst was seeing her girlfriend Yoohyeon's empty gaze.

Yoohyeon just stared at JiU, in that classroom, which seemed to represent her corruption well. She was the one who had always been interested in the magical properties of those damn crystals. Even before the destruction of the world, when JiU and Yoohyeon started dating, she remembers that Yoohyeon was always with her head on some book wanting to know more and more about that new artifact discovered by the man. That damn artifact that would later destroy the world, corrupting much of civilization.

JiU later discovered (she and Handong were on a mission across town) that it was Yoohyeon's idea to locate one of the crystals and try to destroy it. Even though Handong tried to calm her down, JiU was tortured for not being close to them to stop Yoohyeon, prevent her squad as well, from trying to execute that stupid idea without her permission. Her beautiful and smart girlfriend had taken her squad on a suicide mission. JiU had to go after them, even if the rest of the platoon were against it. When she finally knew which crystal the girls were in, JiU hastily stole that single pistol and left, leaving only a note for Handong to reassure her friend.

The fact that all the girls were trapped in that illusion hurt JiU. Seeing their sleeping faces was too much for her. JiU just wanted to wake them all up and go back to their camp, where she had left Dongdong. But Jiu couldn't just wake them up, she knew that. She would have to get in their heads and shoot them with that gun, that was the only way. The weapon, as well as the ammunition, which JiU had stolen, had been manufactured by the military organization, in which she and the girls worked. She knew that this was the only weapon that existed in that model, the only weapon that could get them out of that illusion.

When she touched that damn crystal, too busy to corrupt her, JiU found herself in a different scenario, a different nightmare:

Gahyeon in that desert full of strange things, the only one that seemed to have recognized her.

Siyeon, after a brief look, ignored her, looking sadly at those televisions.

Yoohyeon in that classroom, doing nothing more than watching her.

Sua prey in those chains, looking extremely angry, and would attack Jiu if she were free.

Dami surrounded by all that gold, looking nothing but bored.

JiU knew what she had to do, but she lacked courage. She took a deep breath and remembered that she wouldn't be shooting the real girls, just their version in their dreams. JiU pulled the trigger.

Now, looking at her friends and her girlfriend, running across the grass and having fun, it was all over. Now they were fine, in a beautiful place and with peace. However, on reflection, JiU realized that someone was missing. Dongdong was not here with them, and she did not know why. JiU also did not know or did not remember, how she and the girls arrived on this beautiful hill, with a perfect view, their world was always dark now.

JiU was taken out of her confused thoughts when she was called by her Yoohyeon:

\- Come on Minji!  
JiU saw them standing, a little far from her. Beautiful and happy, offering to JiU their white smiles of joy. Gahyeon, the girl who was closer to JiU, held out her hand. She would think about Handong and how she got to that beautiful place afterward. Now she was going to enjoy being with her girls again.

JiU gave a full smile to her friends and her girlfriend, but when she went to hold Gahyeon's little hand, they disappeared, turning into pink butterflies, leaving JiU alone in that paradise that was now her hell.

The purple-haired woman fell to the floor on her knees, crying. She had been too naive to think that she would not be corrupted by that crystal.

Feeling tears streaming down her face, she saw the gun metal shine under the sun and without thinking, she quickly picked it up and pointed the gun at her head. Closing his eyes, JiU thought he would soon be in Yoohyeon's arms and around his friends, having a great story to tell Hangdong. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

She confusedly checked the ammo. 0 said the marker. Of course, in all her haste, she didn't realize that there were only 5 bullets.

JiU threw that useless weapon on the floor and started crying again. She stayed like that on the floor, for some time, crying. Thinking she was stuck forever, that maybe she would never see her girls again. She would never be with Yoohyeon again.

However, they would probably be awake and free from the corruption of that crystal. She gave a small smile through her tears. This thought comforted JiU's heart a little. Even though she was alone, her sacrifice had been worth it.

\- Why are you smiling? I thought this would be your nightmare !! - A voice said a little far away.

Wide-eyed JiU, still kneeling in that soft grass with tears on her face, found Handong walking over to her, the wind making her blue hair swing.

Still not believing, JiU gasped and got up with difficulty, totally stunned, afraid it was another illusion she asked:

\- Dongdong !! - JiU cried - Is it you??

Handong less than a meter away from JiU smiled and said:

\- Of course, it's me!! - With her left hand she took JiU's trembling hand - I'm here to take you back home, we need you!!!

Handong then showed what she was holding in her right hand, which JiU had not noticed before. It was a weapon like yours, slightly modified, and the marker showed a bullet. JiU looked at Handong and frowned. It had just one bullet. Why hadn't she brought two bullets?

Handong smiled reading the expression on her friend's face. Shaking her hand she said:

\- You are here a month Minji!!!

\- No!!! The girls disappeared just 20 minutes ago!!!

Handong sighed, shifting the weight from one leg to the other - that perfect grass bothered her - and explained:

\- Minji, when I saw your note I went running after you. I knew that you had taken that pistol and that you would be stuck here because they had not been able to manufacture more bullets. - Handong shook her head trying to ward off unwanted tears - And when I got there, it was too late. The girls were awake, but you were trapped in that crystal, with the only weapon that could free you. Yoohyeon's screaming was the worst thing I've ever heard.

With her thumb, JiU wiped away the tear that had fallen from Hangdong's eyes, without saying anything. She then continued:

\- Weapons are easier to make, but bullets like these aren't. So when we returned to the camp, we managed to convince our superiors to manufacture one more weapon, but it would have to be only one bullet because the resources had run out. - Handong was smiling a little sad now. - We assembled the best team to upgrade that weapon, to be strong enough to take two people back to reality. It was a very difficult month without you, Minji.

JiU smiled happily, sniffling a little, she was crying again, but now with happiness. She looked at that different weapon and asked:

\- Why does it seem to me it was only a few minutes??

\- When the girls woke up, they said they were in that thing just a minute when you showed up. Here it is as if it were a dream, or a nightmare, it passes quickly, unlike the real world.

\- Are the girls okay?? - JiU asked worriedly.

Handong smiled.

\- Always our worried leader!! - Handong exclaimed and JiU laughed at her phrase. - They are fine, yes. Yoohyeon wanted to come in my place, but we were afraid that she would be corrupted forever since she was here once.

JiU's heart pounded thinking about how Yoohyeon wanted to find her as much as she did.

\- Let's go then?? We must be here long enough for them to want to kill us for chatting. 

\- Yes please. - Jiu agreed.

Handong put her arms around JiU and she smiled and hugged her back, finding it strange that Handong hugged her out of nowhere, but didn't complain. Handong aimed the gun at JiU's back and then she understood. One-shot, one bullet. (references)

\- Ready to go home? - Handong asked in her ear.

JiU looked at that place that she called paradise and hell. She looked at the hill and the beautiful view of the mountains. She looked at the cloudless sky. The sun, despite being at its peak, was not so hot. She felt the green grass at her feet. A comforting breeze hit her face and JiU closed her eyes. She thought of Gahyeon, Siyeon, Sua, and Dami. And finally, Yooheyon's face appeared in her mind. She smiled, pressing Handong. She said:

\- Ready!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> My twitter: @BEldraine
> 
> STREAM ODD EYE


End file.
